Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device applicable to a mobile electronic device and/or to a stationary electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent trends of producing mobile terminals that provide increasingly varied functions, mobile terminals are being equipped with various input devices and/or various output devices such as a touch screen, a camera, a sensor, and the like.
For example, most mobile terminals are equipped with a display device having a touch panel and a display panel. The touch panel carries out the functions of an input device while the display panel carries out the functions of an output device. Each of the display panel and the touch panel is connected to a circuit board through films, for example, a chip on film (COF) or a flexible flat cable (FFC).